Tsukune and his Snow Woman
by Blacksnow135
Summary: Tsukune is finally starting to decide which girl he wants to choose to pick as his girlfriend, it won't be easy for them to prove to Tsukune that they are the one for him, but these girls aren't going to give up without a fight!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: hey guys, this is my first fanfic ever so yea, i had time to kill and i like this show a lot a but i also like Avatar The Last Airbender so if you guys like this story or want me to write a Avatar one just let me know. If you guys really like this story i'll make some more chapters but i can't do that if you don't tell me, so review or don't, you have free will and i'm not going to force you to review, if you have any questions or want me to add something to this story just let me know** **and i'll think about it. anyway ENJOY :D!**

My name is Tsukune Aono and this is the story on how I found the right women for me. I woke up like any normal day, I quickly got dressed since today was a Friday which I was very happy about, since I could get to spend 2 days relaxing and having fun with my closets friends. Moka a very cute and smart vampire was the first to meet me on our first year at Yokai academy. She had run over me on our first say which is how we got to know each other and became very close friends, for Moka it was her very first friend, so I meant the world to her. Kurumu was the second girl to meet me, I wont lie she has a very sexy body that is well developed, but I control myself around her because of our friendship, I would never do something to Kurumu….well I mean I COULD never do it, no matter how bad I really want to I could never force myself to do it. Anyway she tried to take over all the boys at Yokai academy so she could find her destined one since her race is slowly dying, she is a Succubus ,but Moka stopped her from taking over my mind when I took off her Rosario which turned her into a S-class monster ( a vampire like I said ) apparently vampires are very strong and very fast. As I looked at my watch I saw I was going to be late for home room if I didn't hurry. " Oh man I better move it if I want to make it to school on time." I said as I left my dorm not bothering to lock the door since no one ever came into my room. As I got downstairs I saw Moka waiting for me patiently, as soon as she saw me a smile was shown on her face.

"Good morning Tsukune!" Moka said in her usual good mood self.

" Good morning Moka" I said as I made my way towards her, as I got to her we started to walk to school together like we've normally been doing for the past 3 years. Oh and did I mention that this is my last year at this school? I'm really going to try and make the best of this year since it might be the last time I get to see my friends who are all actually monsters.

" Umm Tsukune you smell really good today, do you mind if…." Moka said as her face flushed with embarrassment asking me that question, which I don't really understand since she's asked me for a drink of my blood everyday for the past 3 years now.

I sighed heavily as I responded " Go for it Moka " I told her as I tilted my neck to the side to give her a better angel.

" Oh thank you Tsukune" she said as she bit my neck happily. I didn't really feel much pain since this was a everyday thing for us, it kind of felt like when a doctor put a needle in you, but over time you get use to it. As Moka finished drinking my blood we continued our walk to school. " Oh we are going to be late if we don't hurry Tsukune, come on! " Moka told me as she grabbed my hand and we ran the rest of the way to school. As we got there we made it just in time with 7 minutes to spare, which meant we could relax for a little before class started.

" Yahoo!" was all I heard as I turned my head to the source of the sound, but as I turned my head I found that my vision was being blocked by a yellow sweater that seem to come form thin air. Hand quickly wrapped around my head as they brung me closer to the sweater and into very soft flesh. " Oh Tsukune I'm so glad to see you again!" I heard a female voice say which I quickly recognized it to be Kurumu's.

" Let him go you cow! " I heard a young female voice I recognized to be Yukari's voice. Yukari is also a very close friend and just happens to be in our class this year, and she seems to have a crush on me but I'm sure that will pass over time. Yukari is a witch, a monster that isn't liked my either humans or monsters, they are a very lonely people who only seem to fight for what the believe in ( or in Yukari's case because she thought it was fun messing with people who were mean to her or saw as a threat ). As I was still being smothered and slowly getting to the verge of passing out, I heard a loud "BANG" and Kurumu let go. As I got air back in my lungs again I saw that Kurumu was on the floor and a big wash pan next to her. As Kurumu got up she glared at the young witch and they move started to argue. I wasn't really listening to their bickering because it seems to happen a lot but never really goes anywhere. As I looked forward I saw Mizore looking back, right into my eyes. She seemed to blush a bit as I made eye contact with her which I found very cute. Mizore is a snow women and she loves to spy on people ( mostly me ) she is a very mysterious kind of person and she doesn't show much emotion when she talks or reacts. She always is sucking on her lollipops which she seems to like very much, I could never tell if she gets new ones or is the same one from the day before. Mizore also as a crush on me but unlike Yukari she is not as young and she is more developed.

"Good morning Tsukune." she said as I was snapped out of my thoughts by her words.

" Good morning Mizore" I said as she continued to watch me closely as if watching to see if anything was wrong with me today. " Um Mizore can you not watch me like that, its kind of freaking me out." I said as I shifted uncomfortably.

" I can't help it Tsukune, your just so handsome and I can't help but watch you" she said as she blushed finishing her statement. I couldn't help but blush at her remark and smile a little to myself.

" Thank you Mizore I appreciate the complement." I said to her. She leaned forward over my desk and got very close to me, we were about 2 centimeters away from each other.

" Your very welcome Tsukune, I could give you more then a complement if you want…" she said as she blushed again and I turned a little red myself.

" Umm I… " before I could finish my sentence Ms. Nekonome walked into class, as she walked in you could see her tail follow behind her.

" OK class settle down and take your seats, meow " she said as everyone started taking their seats, Kurumu and Yukari agreed to settle their little disagreement later.

" Maybe next time Tsukune, but don't think I'll forget about this " Mizore said with a smile on her face as she turned back around to sit in her seat. I sighed as I let go of the breath I didn't even know I was holding. As class started I seemed to zone out and stare out of the window, thinking about how things would be by the end of the year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Well I am bored out of my damn mind and I have time to kill so I just decided to write another chapter for the hell of it, review or don't doesn't really matter since this is something for you guys who don't write your own stories and want more ( I know the feel bro ) anyway chapter 2!**

As class ended everyone made their way to their next class to continue the day. I didn't really pay much attention to what the teachers said in class today, all I do remember is Kurumu hugging me and getting hit by wash pans up until lunch. When it was finally time to eat, all five of us were glad to finally get away from the teachers talking about boring lessons we won't hear the end of until next week.

" Finally! Its time to eat, I thought that torture would never end " Kurumu said as she sighed in relief.

" Oh quit being such a baby, at least today is a Friday" Yukari said as they went up to get their food.

" Yea your right! That means I can finally get some alone time with Tsukune" Kurumu said as she leaned over towards Tsukune giving him a good feel of her breasts as she did so.

" _She's my friend! Must control urge…!" _Tsukune thought to himself as he felt like he was being put through the worst of tortures.

" Get off of my future boyfriend you oversized cow!" Yukari said as she cast her wash pan spell for the 20th time today. Unlike the other times Kurumu seemed to expect that and quickly move out of the way and instead of hitting her, it hit poor Tsukune who just happened to be standing at the exact same spot Kurumu was at. The wash pan knocked Tsukune unconscious for a hour and a half which meant the school day was over by the time he woke up. When he did wake up he was surprised to not see any of the girls standing by him asking if he was alright.

" I guess they went back to their dorms or something" Tsukune said out loud to himself as he got up and made his way out of the school back to the dorm. As Tsukune walked home he noticed the sun seemed to be setting early and it left a orange trim in the sky followed by light lines of yellow on top. Tsukune was watching in awe as the sun finally was out of sight taking its beauty with it. As the sun finally left, Tsukune once again making his way back to his dorm and he never seemed to notice the eyes that watched him the entire time.

As Tsukune made his way to his door he noticed that it was slightly open "_I could have swore I closed my door, does this mean someone was in my room?" _Tsukune asked himself as he slowly opened the door so he would not alert the thief that could still be in his room. As he opened the door fully he found no one was there just him and the sound of the wind blowing outside of his window. " _I guess I was acting a little paranoid, I mean who would come into my room in the middle of the afternoon_?" Tsukune told himself as he started to relax once again. He decided to take a shower and call it a night since there wasn't much he could do today. As Tsukune was about to enter the bathroom, he noticed one of his boxers were missing (A.N: **call them whatever you want, I say boxers).** Tsukune didn't think much of it, he realized he probably miss placed it or it was in his pile of cloths somewhere.

As Tsukune stepped into the shower he could have swore he heard a small giggling sound and it sounded very female like. Tsukune stopped moving and listened very closely for the sound again, but all that could be heard was the water hitting the drain from his shower " I must be really tired tonight" he told himself as he finished taking his shower.

As Tsukune changed into his pajamas he once again noticed that another piece of his cloths were missing, this time it was one of his school shirts. " OK….. Either I'm high or someone was definitely in here" he said out loud. Tsukune suddenly didn't feel safe anymore, he felt as if the person was watching his every move right now." OK you can come out now, I know you're here" Tsukune said, not really sure if someone was there or if he was talking to himself

Suddenly out of the shadows of his room appeared a figured that seemed to have been there the whole time. As Tsukune got a closer look he realized it was none other then Kurumu.

" Hey Tsukune" she said as she walked towards him very seductively, he noticed she was wearing a black gown that was cut up to her knees which left very little to imagine.

" Kurumu… I… you … why" was Tsukune's response to the situation he was currently in.

" Aww, don't worry about a thing Tsukune, I'll take care of everything" Kurumu said as she pushed him on the bed and forced him to lay down on his back.

" Kurumu you shouldn't be here and you shouldn't be doing this!" Tsukune said as he finally gained the power to complete sentences once again.

" Oh really? Well maybe this will change your mind" she said as she leaned down to kiss Tsukune…

**Author's note: Well it's 3 in the damn morning and I'm a really tired but it's a Friday so it's not so bad, anyway I hoped you enjoyed my second chapter which I think was a little longer then my first I can't really tell right now, but anyway tell me if you like the story so far and before most of you start throwing flames at me, YES I know it's a Mizore and Tsukune story, just read on and you'll see what happens. Anyway I'll see you guys later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! As you may have noticed I'm in a very good mood today, that's because its Saturday! These make my week worth the wait ( not really ). Anyway since today is Saturday and I have nothing planned today I'm going to do my best to TRY and make my chapters a lot longer then a thousand words a page. I will TRY and make it at least around 2,000 from now on so I should have about 1 or 2 chapters up by the end of today. Enough talk, enjoy the story!**

Tsukune was having trouble processing what was happening, Kurumu was on top of him with nothing but a gown on, and he was pinned to the bed as she was leaning in trying to kiss him. "Kurumu stop! This isn't right just get off of me and go back to your dorm!" Tsukune said as he struggled to get Kurumu off of him with no success, Kurumu was pushing Tsukune back down every time he struggled to get up.

" Shhh, don't fight it Tsukune we were meant to be together, I just know we were," she said with a sparkle in her eyes " don't make this any harder then it has to be Tsukune, you just need a little push…" she said as she once again attempted to kiss him.

" _Damn it I cant break free, she's just to strong," _Tsukune thought to himself. As he was thinking this another thought occurred to Tsukune. " _oh man I've never actually kissed a girl before, if Kurumu goes through with this, she'll me my first kiss!" _Tsukune thought as panic quickly filled his face and he struggled harder. Just when Kurumu was 1 centimeter away, Tsukune's window suddenly burst open as a cold breeze quickly filled the room, this surprised both Tsukune and Kurumu and caused them both to look towards the window.

" Get off of him **NOW"** said a female voiced that belonged to none other then Mizore. You could see her hands transformed into ice claws ready to attack, and the small blizzard that was happening outside due to Mizore's anger. The room suddenly started to form a thin layer of frost as the temperature kept dropping drastically.

" Oh look who it is, it's popsicle girl," Kurumu mocked as she got off of me to face Mizore " and I'm guessing you were being a creepy stalker like always am I right?" Kurumu asked as a smirk was forming on her face.

" Yes I was and I only do it to make sure Tsukune is safe from harm and so big breasted bimbos like you, don't come into his room and take advantage of him" Mizore said as she sent death glares towards the young succubus.

" What did you just call me?!" Kurumu said clearly upset about Mizore's comment.

" Big. Breasted. **Bimbo!" **Mizore said as she was now the one who had the smirk on her face.

" **Oh your so gonna get it now you bitch!" **Kurumu said with venom in her voice as she spread her wings, grew her razor sharp nails and made her tail appear behind her. Kurumu tackled Mizore out the window as they both fell down past 2 floors.

" _Shit shit shit shit, this is so bad" _Tsukune thought as he carefully made his way out of the room, trying not to slip on the ice still there from Mizore's entrance. "_ I have got to stop those two before they hurt each other, or someone else!" _Tsukune thought as he finally made it out of his room and sprinted down the stairs

Back with Mizore and Kurumu, Mizore was the first to recover from the fall and took this advantage to transform to her ice woman form and quickly mounted her and assaulted Kurumu with her ice claws. " YOUR SO GOING TO PAY FOR TOCHING **MY **TSUKUNE!" Mizore yelled with rage as she kept hitting Kurumu with her ice claws, not giving Kurumu and chance of countering.

" Mizore STOP!" Tsukune yelled as he finally made it to the first floor and tried to stop Mizore from seriously hurting Kurumu. Mizore stopped her assault and looked at Tsukune to respond.

" Tsukune I… AHH!" Mizore didn't get to finish her sentence because Kurumu took this chance to use her tail to flip Mizore over.

" HA! WHO'S ON TOP NOW **BITCH!**" Kurumu said not happy about the fact that Mizore had ripped the side her dress revealing Kurumu's black matching underwear that blended perfectly with the gown. Mizore quickly raised her arms to block her face, as Kurumu started slashing away at the ice claws separating her from her enemy.

" _I've always wondered what it would be like to have girls fight over me, but this is just going to far!" _Tsukune thought as he quickly sprinted towards Kurumu who was still attack Mizore. " That's enough guys! Please stop before you guys so something your going to regret!" Tsukune yelled as he grabbed Kurumu by the shoulders trying to pull her off of Mizore with no success. ( **A.N: this guy seriously needs to work out some more )**

" I'M NOT GOING TO LET THIS BITCH, GET IN THE WAY AGAIN I'M GOING TO FINISH HER! **PERMENTLY!**" Kurumu said as she pushed Tsukune back several feet into a bush filled with thorns , and started slashing more furiously.

Mizore finally found a opening and threw a quick yet strong punch at Kurumu's chest, which sent her flying straight into a sturdy tree. As Mizore stood up she noticed her over sized sweater (**A.E: I think it's a sweater or a shirt I never really could tell the difference)** was shredded and barely holding on, which revealed her light purple bra which matched her hair perfectly.

Tsukune who had taken a while to recover from his little thorn problem, looked up to see Kurumu recovering from Mizore's attack while Mizore was getting ready to attack her once again." OK that's enough!" Tsukune yelled still trying to stop the girls from most likely killing each other

" Your right Tsukune that is enough, lets finish this you cow!" Mizore said as took a running start towards the succubus.

" I couldn't agree with you more, you walking snow cone!" Kurumu said as she starting running toward the snow women..

" I SAID THAT'S **ENOUGH!" **Tsukune said clearly very upset and knew that both of the girls would not listen to reason so his only option was to yell at them and hope that would get them to stop.

Luckily for him that seemed to do the trick and both girls stopped dead in their tracks to look at the very upset Tsukune." NOW YOUR BOTH GOING TO LISTEN TO ME! YOUR GOING TO STOP FIGHTING NOW, THEN YOUR GOING TO APPOLGIZE TO EACH OTHER, AND YOUR GOING BACK TO YOUR DORMS AND FORGET THIS NIGHT EVER HAPPENED! GOT IT?!" Tsukune anger clearly visible on his face.

Both girls knew Tsukune wasn't the type of person to yell at people unless he was very serious, so they both quickly returned back to their human, said their sorries and made their way back to their dorms. Before going back towards the dorm Mizore went to Tsukune to apologize for her behavior.

" Tsukune I'm sorry if I…" Mizore started out but didn't get to finish her statement because Tsukune cut her off.

" Good Night Mizore" Tsukune said and walked away back towards his own dorm still very upset at both of the girls. As he walked away Mizore felt crushed that the boy she felt so much for was mad at her.

" _I hope he forgives me soon" _Mizore thought as she started to walk back towards the girl's dormitory.

**Author's note: Hey guys hoped you enjoyed chapter 3, I will try and make another chapter before the night is over so check for a new chapter before midnight or a little after midnight. If you like my story so far or want me to add something that will make it more interesting, don't hesitate to ask me. I'm the kind of dude who likes to have a lot of ideas so I never run out of something to type about, oh and to the dude who commented on my second chapter, I will defiantly use that idea BUT not just yet, don't worry I'll use the idea I just have to find the perfect time for it. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far, see you guys soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey guys I promised you another chapter so here it is, well one of my friends was reading my story and she really liked it, which is saying something since she really hates reading. So I'm making this next chapter just for her since she gave me that confidence boost today! Enjoy the story!**

I woke up the next morning very tired and not recalling much from the pervious night. As I got up from my bed I slipped on ice that was on the floor and landed with a big "_CRACK". _When I slipped I cracked the ice which had been left from the night before as I started to remember what happened.

" Ugh why doesn't this stupid ice just melt already, I'm going to break my damn neck in my own room." I said out loud as I slowly got up, so I wouldn't slip on anymore ice. As I made my way to the bathroom I started to think about how I would face Mizore and Kurumu today." I should really apologize for yelling at them like that," I said to no one in particular. " actually no I shouldn't! They were the ones who would have destroyed the whole academy if I hadn't stepped in!" I said as I quickly brushed my teeth and got into the shower.

**Mizore's P.O.V**

I watched Tsukune through his window from a nearby as he woke up and slipped on the ice from last night." _Oops I guess I forgot about that" _I thought to myself as I could see Tsukune trying to get up and make his way to the bathroom. "_Oh Tsukune if only I could be in that bathroom with you, the things I would let you do to me…" _I thought to myself as I felt my face heat up from the thought of Tsukune and me making love." _Oh well if I may not have your snake by I have the next best thing. It's container!" _I thought to myself as I pulled out Tsukune's boxers that was hidden under my skirt. I had stolen last night before the fight.

" _Oh Tsukune if only you knew how much I cared about you" _I thought as I let my mind wander a bit while my true love was taking his shower.

**Tsukune's P.O.V**

As I finished my shower I thought about what I should do today since it was a Saturday and I didn't really have anything planned for today, I walked into my room again, went towards my closet and grabbed a pair of cloths and when back into the bathroom to change. For some reason I didn't feel like changing near the window. As I walked out of the bathroom fully dressed I wondered what I could do today. " Oh maybe I can go find Moka and we can spent the day alone together!" I said out loud as I was making my way towards the door **( A.N: Yes Tsukune still thinks Moka is the girl for him, but hey this is my story and I plan on changing that so no worries! Besides I have a better idea thanks to a certain viewer who mentioned Tsukune getting raped)** As I was about to open the door I heard a loud _" THUNK" _which made me jump a little.

" It came from outside" I said as I made my way towards the window to investigate the mysterious noise. As I opened my window, I looked in all directions but saw nothing by other students walking around the campus. " Well that's weird, I could have swore I heard something" Tsukune said as he closed his window and made is way towards his door once again, deciding it was his imagination.

**Mizore's P.O.V**

As I finished my day dreaming I noticed that Tsukune was still taking his shower, I also noticed a tree closer to his window that I had not noticed before." Maybe I'll be able to hear what he says if I get closer" I said out loud to myself. As I jumped towards the tree, Tsukune walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. " _Ohh… maybe today won't be as boring as I thought." _I thought to myself as I watched Tsukune walk to his closet, grab a pair of cloths and walk back into the bathroom to change. "_ Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" _I thought to myself _" I was sooo close! Oh god why are you so cruel to me." _I thought sadly as Tsukune came back out when he suddenly said "Oh maybe I can go find Moka and we can spent the day alone together!" There are no words to describe the rage I felt when Tsukune said that one simple line…

I was not thinking clearly and out of pure rage I threw a kunai made of ice into the side of Tsukune's window. He seemed to notice the noise and was making his way towards his. " _Shit"_ I thought as I quickly melted the kunai and jumped out of the tree into a near by bush. After finding nothing at his window Tsukune closed his window and walked out of my line of sight. " _I can't believe he's still thinking about that stupid vampire!" _I thought to myself _" I hope your ready Tsukune because I'm going to make you forget all about that stupid pink haired nuisance" _I thought to myself wickedly as Tsukune walked out of the boys dormitory and into the woods towards the girls dormitory. I followed closely behind.

**Normal P.O.V**

Tsukune walked towards the girls dormitory wondering if Moka would be in her room. However Tsukune did not notice Mizore closely tailing him from the trees tops. When Mizore decided they were deep enough away from the other students, she jumped down in front of Tsukune. " Hi Tsukune…" Mizore said with a sparkle in her eyes that Tsukune recognized immediately. This was the same look Kurumu had given him last night before her attempt of rape. " Mizore… don't tell me your going to try what Kurumu did last night." Tsukune said very nervous. Mizore had been walking towards Tsukune backing him up into a tree, as his back hit the tree Mizore quickly froze him in place in hand and leg restraints. " Of course not Tsukune, Kurumu tried to just rape you just because she wanted it." Mizore said.

Tsukune relaxed a little but was still nervous due to the fact he was still restrained. " Um then why did you freeze me to this tree" he asked watching her closely. "

" That's easy Tsukune, it's because unlike what Kurumu tried to do, you and I are going to make love" Mizore said as she blushed and smiled at the same time. At this point Tsukune was trying to break free but it was no use. As Mizore bent down and unzipped his pants, her eyes looked at what she had waited for, for a very long time.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hoped you liked the chapter, I'm pretty sure it was my shortest one yet but I was rushing a little since I promised at midnight and I didn't want to make you guys wait. Anyway this chapter was for my good friend Demii, who really made me feel good about my story writing. Oh and by the way I don't know if these monsters believe in god, I'm pretty sure they don't but could one of you guys tell me if I'm right or not? Thanks! And sorry if there are some mistakes in this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: hey guys I'm making another late chapter, its about 4 in the morning now and I'm really tired and sorry if I sound really depressed right now, but I feel that I owe you guys. My last chapter was the shortest so far and I didn't really feel that was fair so I decided to make another chapter just for you guys, hope you enjoy it.**

" Wow…. So this is a man" Mizore said as she seemed to be in a trance that was caused by Tsukune's manhood. " I hope I can make you feel really good Tsukune" Mizore said as she blushed, a little embarrassed those words had come out of her mouth.

" Wait Mizore stop before you reg- ohhh…" was all Tsukune managed to say as she began to stroke Tsukune's manhood. As she was doing she heard Tsukune moaning the entire time which encouraged her to keep going. When she finally stopped stroking him he was fully erect and ready for action. Once again Mizore blushed at what she was about to do, but knew she would regret nothing.

**Tsukune's P.O.V**

I tried. I really tried to be the good guy and try and get Mizore to stop her attempt of rape, but I could do nothing to stop it. " Wait Mizore stop before you reg- ohhh" was all I managed to say as Mizore stared to stroke my cock "_God this feels really good" _was all I thought as Mizore stopped stroking at started at my fully erect penis. Now I want to go on record and say I did tried and stop her…. Key words " did and tried." But now my body wanted more attention from Mizore.

" You don't seem to be struggling as much as you were before Tsukune…" Mizore whispered into my ear softly.

" Well.. I … um" I didn't know what to say in this kind of situation. This is never a situation I thought I would ever find myself in so I had no idea if I should keep trying to make her stop, or let her continue to pleasuring us both.

**Mizore's P.O.V**

I watched Tsukune as he seemed to be to trying to decide something. I was pretty sure on what it was troubling him so I decided to help him out a bit.

" Here Tsukune let me put your mind at ease" I said as I smiled and bent down on my knees. Tsukune seemed to be surprised by my sudden statement but did nothing to try and stop me this time. I had never seen a man's penis but my mother at told me how men were very easily turned on if you gave them what she called " a blowjob." I found this to be a very interesting fact as, I could finally test and see if my mother's statement was true.

As I opened my mouth and slowly placed my mouth on Tsukune's manhood he, he seemed to be holding back a moan that was just dying to come out "_ I'll have to fix that" _I thought has I put in Tsukune's 9 inch cock into my mouth.

**Tsukune's P.O.V**

No words can describe the feeling of how I felt except FUCKING AMAZING! Mizore of all people was sucking me off in the woods as I was still frozen to a tree I won't lie I was still not comfortable of the idea of Mizore's " rape " (if you can even call it that now) but I sure as hell wasn't going to stop her anytime soon!

I never knew that having a girl give you a blow job would be such a amazing experience! I thought kids back in the human world were just over exaggerating about their experiences, but boy was a dumb ass back then!

**Normal P.O.V**

As Mizore kept bobbing her head back and forth, she slowly started to get the hang of it and started to create a rhythm. " _Tsukune really seems to be enjoying this as much as I am, this will definitely make him forget about the stupid vampire for a looong time" _Mizore blushed as she thought of the word " long." Mizore decided that this had gone on long enough and Tsukune was now ready for the main event.

" Tsukune I hope I will be the only woman you think of from now on, as I'm about to let you take my virginity." Mizore blushed furiously as she finished her sentence, Tsukune was also blushing at the thought of Mizore being his first and vise-versa.

As Tsukune snapped out of his thoughts, Mizore was already taking off her sweater which was now over her head, she was not working on getting of her dark blue bra she had wore today (** A.N: I just think she has a thing for anything blue related ).**

" Mizore wait!" Tsukune said as Mizore stopped and looked at him as if he had said the strangest thing she had ever heard ( which he mostly likely did ).

" Why do you want me to stop Tsukune, don't you want me… Am I not beautiful enough?" Mizore asked sadly as tears started to form in her eyes and her chest started the ache.

" What? No Mizore it's not that at all please just listen to me," Tsukune said trying his best to not make the girl cry, he knew what could happen if Mizore's emotions went out of control again like when they first met. " I just thought that…. Well since this is first our both time… we should do this somewhere else instead of a creepy forest." Tsukune said. He actually meant his words too, he had decided that Mizore was a special kind of girl, sure she was creepy and she had her moments at times but that's what made her unique.

As Mizore heard Tsukune say this, she still cried but they were not tears of pain anymore but tears of pure joy. " Oh Tsukune, I'm so glad you didn't turn me away!" Mizore said between sobs, happy that her true love had finally accepted her for more then just a friend.

As Mizore stopped crying she realized Tsukune was still trapped against the tree, once she let him go Tsukune grabbed his wrist and twisted them in circles, trying to get the feeling back. As he was doing this Mizore took this chance to kiss Tsukune on the lips. " _My first kiss…"_ they both thought as Tsukune deepened the kiss and wrapped his hands around his waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It started out as a innocent kiss but now it was a battle for control. Mizore's tongue was hitting against his teeth asking him to let her in, he gladly gave her access into his mouth as they both had a battle of the tongues. Soon the need for air was to great and they both separated.

" Sooo does this mean we are dating?" asked Mizore as she looked into Tsukune's big brown eyes.

" Yea, I guess it does, even if did start out as a rape" Tsukune said jokingly. Mizore blushed and turned her eyes away from his and leaned her head into his chest, sighing happily. Soon Mizore was putting on her sweater back on as they both headed back towards the boys dorms to have some privacy.

Unknown to the both of them Moka and Kurumu had been watching the whole time. Kurumu had went to Moka's room in the morning to see if they could spent the day together since she wanted to forget all about the previous night. Moka had agreed and they were heading towards the boys dorm to see if Tsukune would like to join them. As they were in the forest they saw Tsukune pinned to a tree, while Mizore was sucking on his cock. They stood and watched in the shadowy part of the forest, not believing their eyes. They had watched everything from that point and watched as the new couple headed towards the boys dorm.

One thought was on both of the girls minds and that those thoughts were "THAT ICE BITCH IS GOING TO PAY **DEARLY **FOR TAKING AWAY MY TSUKUNE!

**Author's note: I hope you guys liked this chapter I'm very tired now since it's 5 in the morning now but hey at least I got this done. I'll try and make another 2 chapters later today. Tell me if you guys like my story so far or if you think I'm doing a good job so far, oh and one more thing guys, I'm running out of ideas so if you guys could give me a few that would really help, see you guys later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: hey guys! I'm awake now and I feel a lot better then I did from last night, which is good since I can think better when I'm fully here! Anyway thanks to the people who like my story so far and thanks to my friend demii again for giving GREAT idea that I will put to use, enough talk! Enjoy! See you at the bottom!**

**Tsukune's P.O.V**

I don't remember much from the previous day. Today was Sunday and the sun seemed to get up really early for no reason. " Ugh what happened" I asked out loud feeling exhausted and very warm. As I tried to get up a felt that I couldn't because of some unexpected weight on my chest. " What the?" As I opened my eyes and looked down to my chest, my vision was greeted with light purple hair and the smell of strawberry shampoo. " Oh yea…. I lost my V-card yesterday" Tsukune said with a smile already growing on his face.

As Tsukune recalled the memory of the hot, sweaty, passion filled night he couldn't help but get a little turned on about the thought of making love with Mizore again. As he looked down again at Mizore he saw her sleeping peacefully like all of her worries had been solved and she had everything she wanted ( she probably did have everything she wanted). As Tsukune slowly got Mizore's head off of him she started to stir in her sleep almost immediately.

**Mizore's P.O.V**

I was having a very pleasant dream, it was about Tsukune and me going back to the snow village and getting married! I know it was just a dream but it was by far the best dream I had ever had. On our wedding night Tsukune and me made love all night long, it was a dream come true! His now more developed body and rock hard penis were pounding into me like a drill, in other words it was so fucking amazing! A few years later Tsukune and me had 4 healthy and happy children. We lived in my snow village and couldn't be happier!

But like all good things, it must end. As I felt movement back in the real world, I felt myself being pulled back into reality. "_ That was a amazing dream, now I have to make it reality" _I thought slyly to myself as I woke up to see Tsukune trying to get up from bed. " Oh no you don't" I said as I climbed on top of him bringing him back down. We both were still naked from the previous night but it didn't bother me one bit, if anything it made me feel more comfortable being closer to Tsukune.

**Normal P.O.V**

Tsukune was a little startled by Mizore's voice, he thought she would just go back to her dream but apparently Mizore's source of heat ( him ) was leaving her in the bed by herself and Mizore didn't want that. She wanted him to stay in bed with her all day long, and they actually could do it to, since they both did not have anything planned for this lazy Sunday.

As Mizore mounted Tsukune he felt that they both were still very naked and he blushed a little at the fact of being naked in bed with such a beautiful girl." Mizore go back to sleep I didn't mean to disturb you I was just going to- _mmm…" _Tsukune started his sentence but didn't get to finish it because Mizore was now kissing him passionately . " _Their so soft and sweet, like candy"_ Tsukune thought to himself as he started to kiss her back with more passion. " _I can really get use to this" _Mizore thought happily as they both continued to kiss for three minutes. Once the need for air was just far to great they both separated.

" You talk to much Tsukune" Mizore say with a light smile on her lips, which in Tsukune's opinion made her look more adorable then she already was.

" Geez thanks" Tsukune said jokingly with a smirk on his face. Mizore just leaned down and kissed him once again, enjoying every moment of it. "_ Now this is a way I wouldn't waking up to" _Tsukune thought very happily to himself. As the new couple continued their make out session, there was a knock on the door.

" Tsukune! Are you awake yet?" said a female voice. They both realized it belonged to Moka. Tsukune seemed to panic for some reason which didn't make sense, since they were both dating. Mizore being her claim , emotionless self just got up and went towards the door.

" _Yup, this morning is going to be ruined in 3-2-1..." _

" AHH WHY ARE YOU NAKED IS TSUKUNE'S ROOM!" Moka yelled clearly embarrassed and angry at the same time.

" _I called it" _Tsukune thought to himself as he found his boxers and pants and quickly put them on, he then saw one of his shirts and he quickly picked it up and walked towards the door to Mizore and a very upset Moka. As Tsukune reached them both he quickly wrapped the shirt around Mizore's naked body, which she took willingly.

" Umm good morning Moka" Tsukune said nervously not knowing what else to say in a situation like this.

" Tsukune….. Why is Mizore naked in your room?" Moka asked trying to suppress her anger, but you could still see she was still very upset.

" It's because Tsukune and I made love all night long last night," Mizore said plain as day, even though the question wasn't meant for her. " He pounded his cock into me and I enjoyed every minute of it, as did he." Mizore continued " We are now currently dating and were making out just now before you interrupted us." Mizore said as she finished answering Moka's question.

They all just stood there not moving for a minute. Here's a sample of what each person was thinking.

**Moka's thoughts: THAT BITCH IS SO GOING TO REGRET THE DAY SHE WAS BORN! NO ONE TOUCHES ****MY**** TSUKUNE AND GETS AWAY SCOT FREE! THIS BITCH IS GOING DOWN, ****HARD!**

**Tsukune's thoughts**: Fuck my life, fuck my life, fuck my life, mother fuck my life! I am so deep in this crap now! Yup I might actually die at this school this year.

**Mizore's thoughts: **When is Moka going to leave already? I'm starting to get horny and I really need Tsukune's cock in my right now.

Finally Moka just gave Tsukune a paper she had been holding this whole time, and ran away. Tsukune knew he would have to explain to Moka what had happened last night but he decided it was better to let her claim down a bit first. Tsukune looked at the paper Moka had handed him and it said the following: **Hey boys and girls! This year at yokai academy we are having our first school dance! Find that special someone of your and invite them with you so you two can dance and enjoy night away. Dance is on November 16, Friday at 4pm. **

" You aren't going to go with her are you?" Mizore asked, as she had been reading the letter over his shoulder.

" Huh um well maybe as just friends" Tsukune said nervously. As soon as Tsukune said this the temperature in the room dropped like rock.

" Your **mine** Tsukune and I don't like to share what's mine" Mizore said as she pushed him into the room and closed the door behind her. Tsukune was feeling very nervous and didn't know what to say. Soon his room was once again covered in a thin layer of frost/ ice .

" _Damn it I just got rid of that stuff" _Tsukune thought as he was now backed up into his bed. Mizore dropped the shirt she had been holding onto that Tsukune had wrapped around her. " _Oh god she's so damn sexy, even if she is going to most likely hurt me." _Tsukune thought as he watched Mizore's milky skin make it's way towards him." Mizore please don't hurt me" Tsukune said terrified of what torture she would put him through.

" Oh Tsukune I would never hurt you my love, I'm just going to give you another push" Mizore said as she blushed again as started to kiss him once again. Tsukune was about to wrap his hands around her but she quickly froze them to his bed. " But for punishment for not answering my question correctly your just going to have to sit and watch me. No touchy" Mizore said as a grin appeared on her face.

" _Well I was sort of right about the torture thing" _Tsukune thought as Mizore bent down to her knees and once again took Tsukune's cock into her mouth.

**Moka's P.O.V**

I ran back to my dorm and fast as I could. I was crushed by the fact that Tsukune had slept with that ice tramp. As I got back into my room I fell on the bed and started to cry my eyes out, I didn't know what else to do. _" So your just going to give up? Your just going to let her win?" _Moka heard. She realized her inner vampire was talking to her through her Rosario. " Well what else can I do? I mean I really want to kill that ice… bitch for taking away my Tsukune, he wasn't just my first friend he was my first crush too." Moka said as she hesitated saying a swear word out loud since she wasn't one for violence unlike her other self.

" _You fight. You fight for what's your and you take it back by force if needed. You can not simple give up and do nothing, you are obviously miserable," _her inner self stated. " _if you want Tsukune back then __**fight**__" _and with that last statement her inner self stopped talking and Moka knew she was gone. " She's right! Tsukune is mine and mine alone, I wont let some walking popsicle stick get in the way of that!" Moka said out loud to herself as, she started to form a plan to get back Tsukune.

**Author's note: Hey guys I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I had fun making it and I have a great idea on how Moka will come between Mizore and Tsukune, I should have about 1 or 2 chapters done by the end of the day so you guys wont have to wait to long. Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter, I make a few of them sometimes and I don't really see them until I put up the chapter. Anyway see you guys next episode!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Well hey guys! I'm really happy right now because of you guys who reviewed my story and told me I'm doing a good job, thanks for that I really needed to know if I was doing a good job so far. Anyway my friend demii and me have been talking about my work so far and we came up with some great ideas that we think will make this story even better, so enjoy! And I'll see you guys at the bottom!**

**Tsukune's P.O.V**

Mizore seemed to enjoy punishing me by just letting me sit there and not be able to touch her. Let me say right now that, that is one of the worst ways to make a guy suffer. She took about 15 minutes so suck me off as I felt her tongue slowly circle the head of my penis. But I don't really want to get into that, it will just make me horny again and that's about the last thing I want right now.

When Mizore finished her fun 2 hours later ( yes 2 hours of torture, she really did know how to punish me ) I asked her to go back to her dorm so she wouldn't get into any trouble. Girls aren't suppose to be in the boys dormitory and vise- versa because the school didn't want monster doing inappropriate things. I knew Mizore must have used the window due to her mysterious nature but I don't have a clue on how Moka got in.

**Normal P.O.V**

Downstairs on the first floor was a unconscious security guard who had been passed out for 3 hours because of a certain pink haired vampire who had walked in and wanted to see Tsukune. As the guard woke up he recalled what had happened and said " I need to rethink about my life choices." he said as he passed out again.

**Tsukune's P.O.V**

Anyway I tried to convince Mizore to leave but she wouldn't budge I don't know if it was because she really wanted to be there or because she wanted to make sure Moka or Kurumu could get their hands on me." Mizore you can't stay here all night again" I said, the day and passed very quickly today and I didn't even notice it until Mizore had finished her " punishment" on me.

" Yes I can, you just don't want me to Mizore said as she sucked on her lollipop. **( A.N: I forgot all about her lollipop! How could I forget that! She always has it with her! I'm so stupid sometimes, sorry about that guys) **" Besides I don't want to sleep alone tonight and leave my boyfriend here all alone" Mizore blushed on the word 'boyfriend', I also blushed at the word still not believing that a girl actually showed interest in me.

" Mizore please I just don't want you to get into any trouble because of me, please just go back to your dorm tonight." Tsukune stated looking into Mizore's light and dark blue eyes. I could see Mizore thinking about this, and she finally agreed.

" Fine Tsukune I'll go back to my dorm but tomorrow I'm staying with you all night whether you like it or not " Mizore said with a sly grin on her face. She gave me a quick yet passionate kiss and quickly turned to my window opened it and jumped out. I sighed heavily finally having some alone time to think through my thoughts. " I could really use a shower" I said as I stood to go to the bathroom but slipped on the ice that was still left from Mizore's little 'punishment'. " Why does this keep happening!" I yelled out loud.

**Mizore's P.O.V**

I didn't want to leave but I had to, not because it would get me in trouble, I couldn't care less. I left because I wanted to make sure that Tsukune didn't get into trouble. The last thing I want is for him to get blamed for something that was my fault. As I was about to leave I gave Tsukune a kiss I jumped out they window and headed towards my dorm **( A.N: I'm going to start cutting parts off that I already said like just now, I don't feel like repeating myself all the damn time).** As I left towards the girls dormitory I couldn't help but get the feeling that something bad was going to happen very soon. I shook the feeling off and decided I was just imagining things.

**Normal P.O.V**

As Mizore was walking back to her dorm she didn't noticed a certain pink haired vampire watching her from the shadows, with hatred in her eyes. " I'm going to destroy you Mizore Shirayuki, I'm going to make you suffer for taking away my Tsukune" Moka whispered to herself as she watched the ice woman walk out her line of sight. " Show time" Moka said as she headed towards the boys dormitory starting her wicked yet pretty clever plan.

Tsukune had finally managed to make it towards the bathroom ( after falling about 8 times in the process). " Finally!" he said with a voice of triumph. Just as he was about to take his shower he heard a knock on the door. " Are you fucking kidding me!" Tsukune yelled to no one in particular ." Fuck my life" Tsukune said as he said looked back into his still ice covered room. Tsukune quickly walked towards the door not caring if he fell or not. He heard another knock, this one harder then the last. " I'm coming!" Tsukune yelled so the person could hear him. As he opened the door Tsukune was tackled by the person who had knocked. All he saw the whole fall was a pink blur. As Tsukune recovered from the fall he saw it was Moka.

" Moka what are you doing back here so soon? Are you ok is something wrong? Did- _hmmpft! _Tsukune didn't get to finish his questioning because Moka had started to kiss him. As she stopped kissing him, he looked into her green eyes and saw a sparkle in them. But this one was different, it wasn't like when Kurumu or Mizore sparkled, no it was different it had a hint of emotion but he could figure out which it was.

" Tsukune… please… help me…" Moka said in a pleading voice. Tsukune didn't no what to do, Moka and just came in and kissed him and….. He enjoyed it." _But I can't do this to Mizore! This wouldn't be fair to her, I cant betray her like this" _Tsukune thought to myself. " Moka what are you doing?" Tsukune asked hoping he had the wrong idea of what Moka was doing.

" I need you Tsukune… so badly" Moka say as she leaned against Tsukune and kissed him again. Tsukune tried to break free from the kiss Moka had reached her hands up to his face and held his face so he wouldn't be able to escape the kiss. Moka was getting very turned on right now, she was kissing the boy of her dreams and him resisting only made it more fun for her.

Tsukune soon started to struggle less and less as he started to return Moka's kiss. " _WHAT AM I DOING!?" _Tsukune yelled at himself mentally " _I have Mizore! I shouldn't be kissing any other girl! This is wrong very, very wrong… but why does it feel so right…" _Tsukune thought as he continued to kiss the pink haired vampire.

" _My plan is working perfectly" _Moka thought to herself as she smiled into the kiss "_ I feel kind of bad though, I mean I'm getting in between Mizore and Tsukune" _Moka thought sadly_. __**" No, you shouldn't feel sad Moka, you are taking back what is yours" **_Moka immediately knew her inner self was talking with her " _**This world is very cruel Moka and whether you like it or not, you have to fight for what's yours, that now includes Tsukune, don't forget that" **_and with this final thought her inner Moka was gone. "_ She's right. I shouldn't feel bad about taking back what's mine. Tsukune is mine. Always and forever." _Moka thought as she started to work on getting off her shirt.

Tsukune didn't show any sign of stopping her, in fact he helped her take it off!

" _I can't deny I don't have feelings for Moka, me and her have been through so much together" _Tsukune thought as he watched the beautiful pink hair remove her shirt, when she did it revealed a white bra that held her developing big breasts, they weren't as big as Kurumu's but they were a close second. As Moka stood up to take off her pants Tsukune got off the icy cold floor and layed down on his more comfortable and warm bed. As Moka finally finished taking off her pants she left in nothing but her bra and panties which both matched the color white.

" Tsukune I know I'm not your first, but I just hope that I can show you that you belong with me and not Mizore, we belong together Tsukune not you and her" Moka said as she helped Tsukune get his pants off. " Moka I…" Moka interrupted him " Shhh Tsukune, you don't have to say anything just let me take care of you" Moka said as she slid of his pants and boxers and mounted on him. As she slid her self down on Tsukune's cock she yelped in pain.

" Are you ok?" Tsukune asked " Yes don't worry about me just keep going this feels really good" Moka said as she started to breath harder. Soon both Moka and Tsukune were panting franticly. " Tsukune! I'm close!" Moka moaned out in pleasure as she continued to ride Tsukune's cock more furiously. "

" I'm close to Moka!" Tsukune moaned out as he was about to burst inside of Moka. (** A.N: Before you all bust a nut and come screaming at me about Moka getting pregnant I just wanna say she's been on the pill since day one! ( in my story that is) so ha! This round goes to blacksnow!) **

As Tsukune shot is load into Moka's tight pussy they both screamed at the pleasure they were both receiving. When Tsukune finally stopped cumming, they were both exhausted. " Oh Tsukune I love you so much" Moka said as she was slowly drifting off into sleep. And that's when it happened the moment Tsukune fucked himself over with that one simple line.

" I love you to Moka" Tsukune said as he smiled and drifted off into sleep. Moka heard Tsukune say this and smiled to her self and thought one thing.

" _When I'm done with my plan, that ice bitch will be ancient history to __**MY**__ Tsukune."_

**Author's note: Hey guys! Well that was chapter 7! This was my longest chapter so far and I'm really proud of myself for it, anyway as you can see Tsukune is walking into a shit load of trouble, I'll try and have another story up around 12:30 but it might be really short so sorry, anyway I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in there. I'll see you guys soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's me your favorite updater! Well I'm watching my favorite show ' The Walking Dead' and since it put me in a really good mood I thought I'd make you guys another chapter, I'm going to try to make it one of my normal chapters you know, not to long and not to short. Anyway enough talk lets get on with the story!**

**Tsukune's P.O.V**

I woke up very early the next morning, way before the time I usually get up. Today was Monday again." _Woo-Hoo_" I thought to myself sarcastically" _More school"_. I opened my eyes to see Moka sleeping soundly next to me, holding on to me tightly. "_ Oh man I'm so fucked_" I thought to myself. I had cheated on Mizore with Moka and I had enjoyed it to. First Mizore would be shocked, then she'd be furious with me and then I'm 87 percent sure she'd freeze my balls off and shatter them. I sighed heavily thinking about how I would explain this situation to Mizore.

Actually I needed to explain this situation to myself first, where did this put me with Moka and Mizore? I feel something for both of them and I sure as hell can't pick one without making the other furious. " _Oh god why are you being so cruel to me? Why did you have to put me in this position" _I thought to myself sadly as I started to separate myself from the still sleeping vampire. When I finally managed to get Moka off of me I made my way towards the bathroom, thankfully the ice had melted it away during the night._" Note to self: When telling Mizore bad new, keep her away from my room" _I thought to myself. Maybe it was just me but, I didn't feel liking slipping and killing myself on some ice. " This is going to be one hell of a morning" I said out loud to myself knowing that I would be correct.

**Mizore's P.O.V**

I woke up at my usual time 7:20, beating my clock by 10 minutes once again. I was very happy today, because today I could walk around publicly with Tsukune and kiss him whenever I wanted ( and I especially planned to do it in front of Moka and Kurumu).

As I got up from my bed I decided I should take a shower before going to school. I went into the bathroom and went straight into the shower since I didn't bother to sleep with cloths last night, I don't like being warm when I slept so I usually slept naked. As I turned the water to the coldest setting it had I let the water wash off my perfect C-cups breasts, down my stomach, my hips, my tight yet plumb butt, down my legs and into the drain.

" Ahh I really needed this" I said as started to wash my hair with strawberry scented shampoo. As I scrubbed the shampoo into my head I couldn't shake the feeling that today was going to be a very eventful day.

**Moka's P.O.V **

I woke up to the sound of water running in the bathroom. I opened my eyes I found Tsukune was not it bed, so I assumed he was the one taking a shower right now. " Hmm maybe I'll go give him a hand" I said out loud to myself as I got out of the bed and walked into in to the bathroom. Tsukune didn't hear me coming in to the bathroom so I decided to surprise him from behind. Well that was the plan anyway, but Tsukune smelled really good and I couldn't help myself! As soon as I was behind him I bit into his neck sucking his delicious blood.

**Tsukune's P.O.V**

I felt someone's hands wrap around me and pull me towards them as I felt something sink into my neck at first this scared the crap out of me but then I knew immediately it was Moka because no one else on campus was a vampire, besides Moka's little sister and I highly doubt she would sneak into my bathroom and suck my blood. " Damn it Moka you scared me!" I yelled as I turned around to face her. I was annoyed that she always sucked my blood sure I let her, but come on in the bathroom! Really?!

'm sorry Tsukune you just smelled really good and I couldn't help myself" Moka said very embarrassed. " I'll make it up to you" Moka said as she faced me and pushed be into the bathroom wall. " How about we have a quickie to make up for me sucking your blood without your permission" Moka said smiling at me, knowing I wouldn't turn her down.

**Normal P.O.V**

As Tsukune and Moka finished their quick morning sex, they both took a shower together and got dressed.

" Sooo…. Where does this put us Moka?" Tsukune asked nervous about what her answer might be. Moka turned to him and kissed him on the lips quickly not giving him time to kiss back.

" This doesn't put us anywhere new Tsukune, we are just simply friends nothing more, nothing less" Moka said as she finished getting dressed. Tsukune just stood there dumbfound, not know what to say or do. He wasn't really sure if Moka liked him or was just toying with him now. " I'll see you in class Tsukune!" Moka said cheerfully as she left Tsukune there to try and figure out what just happened.

" _Oh boy I can't wait until the dance" _Moka thought to herself as she walked out of the boys dormitory before anyone saw her leave.

**Mizore's P.O.V**

I waited for Tsukune outside the boys dormitory at 7:45 since he leaves at around 7:50. I was kind of surprised to not see Moka waiting for him this morning like she had been doing for the past 3 years now. "_ Maybe that pink haired blood sucker finally got the message" _Mizore thought triumphantly. " _But I have noticed that Kurumu has been usually quite since the fight" _Mizore thought as she wondered what the succubus had been up to. " _It probably doesn't matter anyway, I'll fight her again if I have to" _Mizore thought as Tsukune came out of the boys dormitory." Good morning sweetie" I said as planted a kiss on his lips

" Good morning Mizore" he said to me with a smile on his face, clearly happy to see me. This made me feel really happy on the inside, I finally found the man of my dreams and soon we would get married ( and when I say soon I mean **very** soon).

**Tsukune's P.O.V**

When I saw Mizore again I suddenly felt very bad. I had cheated on her and she still thought I was faithful with her. And it hasn't even been a full week yet! God who knew relationships would be this hard!**( A.N: Welcome to the club Tsukune ). **I played it off pretty good, on the inside I was as nervous as can be, but on the outside I was claim. " Man this is going to be hell off a day" I whispered under my breath as me and Mizore walked hand in hand to school.

**Kurumu's P.O.V**

I watched as that snow making machine walked hand in hand with my Tsukune. There was no way I was going to let her win! I mean look at me! My body is gorgeous! No one, not even Tsukune could resist me for long." Just you wait Mizore, when I'm done with you no boy will ever look in your direction ever again" Kurumu said evilly as I watched the two of them walk to school and I followed no close behind.

**Author's Note: hey guys I hoped you enjoyed my chapter! I know, Kurumu and Moka are really different from their normal selves, but that's what makes it interesting doesn't it! I bet you thought I forgot all about Kurumu huh? Nope I have something really good planned for her and Moka but you'll just have to wait and see! Sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter I saw a few of them but my computer is being a dick and won't let me fix them without messing up a whole paragraph so I have to check that out, anyway see you guys later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note****: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update a lot today, I was busy and I didn't have the time to make a lot of chapters but at least I'm giving you one now! Enjoy the story!**

As the students as Yokai academy made their way to school, they weren't happy by the fact that they would have to go back to boring work and studying. Mizore had been holding onto Tsukune's right arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. While Tsukune was feeling very guilty and nervous on the inside. Guilty because he had cheated on his girlfriend, and nervous because he was worried what Moka would say when they saw her.

Tsukune had not seen Kurmu in a while and was worried if she had gotten into some kind of trouble. As if on cue Kurmu appeared next to him and gave him a smile that told him she had been fine.

" Good Morning Tsukune!" Kurmu said as she grabbed is left arm and put it between her huge D-cup breasts, which made Tsukune blush furiously. Mizore noticed what Kurmu was doing and she was very unhappy. She pulled Tsukune more towards her trying to get Kurmu off of him, while Kurumu was doing the same.

Soon the two girls were playing tug-a-war with Tsukune as if he were a object, instead of a human being. " Ow, ow, ow, ow" Tsukune kept saying as each pull was harder then the last. " I hope this is over soon" he thought to himself as the girls continued to pull on both of his arms.

Yukari soon appeared on the walk to school. As soon as she saw Tsukune she ran towards him and gave him a hug from in front , this made both Kurmu and Mizore look at the little girl with death glares. Yukari saw this and held on to Tsukune tighter, literally rubbing it in their faces.

" Hahaha! Jealous much you two?" Yukari asked as she started to smirk at them both.

" You have till the count of 3 to get off of him or all hell will break loose" both Mizore and Kurumu said at the same time, which was creepy needless to say. Yukari seeing they were serious only hugged Tsukune tighter, she wasn't threatened by either of them knowing she could stand her own.

" Um ok that's enough, can we just go to school without killing each other?" Tsukune said trying his best to avoid another huge fight. The last one wasn't fun for him, so he knew if Yukari was in it this time it would be a repeat of them when they fought back in the human world.

" Fine Tsukune if that is what you wish, as soon as these two let go of you, I don't like other girls holding on to **MY **boyfriend" Mizore said as she shot glares and Yukari and Kurmu. Both of the girls were shocked to here the word " boyfriend" come out of Mizore's mouth. Not believing her Kurmu asked Tsukune if Mizore stated the truth.

" Tsukune please tell me she's making this up, please tell me your not actually dating her!" Kurmu said with disbelief and sadness in her voice. Sure Kurumu had seen Mizore rape Tsukune in the forest but she didn't know that would lead to them dating. But she have known better. They did go back to the boy's dormitory after all.

" It's true Kurmu, Mizore and me are dating" Tsukune said, as he said this he gave the young succubus a sad look and his heart ached when he saw her start to cry. Tsukune did indeed have feelings for the ice woman, but he also had feelings for the vampire, the question was did he also feel for the succubus?

Yukari however seemed to get over this very quickly. She knew her chances with Tsukune were very small since the start, and now that he was dating Mizore she had to accept that and move on. "_ Hmm Ginei is pretty handsome, besides the fact he's a huge pervert. Maybe I'll give him a try" _Yukari thought to herself, wondering if she choose the perverted werewolf to be her next crush.

Kurmu had finally stopped crying, which relieved Tsukune but as she stopped crying she spread her wings and started to fly away.

" Kurumu wait come back!" Tsukune yelled at the young succubus, but she had already flown out of his range and within seconds she was out of sight.

" _That snow bitch is so going to get it now! I thought I just wanted her out the way but now, now I want her to suffer. I want her to suffer so much she'll never want to challenge me ever again" _Kurumu thought as she flew away.

The students around Yukari, Mizore and Tsukune had seen the whole thing and now whispering to one another.

" So he picked the ice chick? I thought he had something with Moka" one student said

" I guess they broke up or something and now he's dating her to get back at Moka" another student said

" So wait Moka's single now?" asked a student.

These were a few of the comments that the three heard as they walked past the surrounding students. These comments didn't seem to faze Yukari or Mizore, they acted like it was just a normal thing the students were talking about. Tsukune on the other hand was feeling both anger, and annoyance

" _Great just what I need, some stupid rumors about me going around the school saying I'm some sort of heart breaker" _Tsukune thought as the three of them made it to the school and into their first class. Moka was not in her seat today and Kurmu didn't show for the rest of the day. Tsukune knew why Kurmu wasn't in class but he was a little worried about Moka.

The day had passed quickly, time seemed to fly by that day and soon everyone was back in homeroom before they could all go back to their dorms. All day Mizore had noticed that something seemed to be troubling Tsukune, but she did not say anything, hoping he would tell her eventually.

" Well class I hope you had a great day today because starting tomorrow ( meow ) we will be working on getting the dance ready ( meow )! Ms. Nekonome said excitedly as her cat tail swung side to side behind her. This seemed make all the students very excited and happy ( mostly because they were glad they wouldn't be working for the next 4 days).

This even seemed to make Tsukune lighten up a bit. _" Well decorating beats studying and taking exams any day" _Tsukune thought to himself as he thought about how the dance would look when they were all done decorating it.

" Oh and I almost forgot ( meow) it's a boys ask girls to the dance, and everyone HAS to go or it will effect your grade by 75 percent ( meow). Ms. Nekonome said as all the students looked at her like she had 9 heads. They all HAD to go or they would fail! They didn't have a choice and to top it all off they had to have dates! The classroom seemed to be quieter then a cemetery, due to the fact of everyone racking their brains about who they would go with, especially Tsukune.

Mizore was the only one who didn't seemed fazed by this, she had Tsukune as her boyfriend so she knew she would be going with him, the only thing that worried her was what should would wear, Mizore was never one for girly fashion so she had no idea what she would wear to the dance to impress Tsukune. Tsukune was deeply thinking about who he would ask to the dance, Mizore was his girlfriend, but he also liked Moka and he thought he liked Kurumu, either way he would have to pick 1 girl and leave 2 very angry.

The only thought that Tsukune was thinking at this point was _" I wonder how high my grade is"_

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys I hope you enjoyed my chapter and I'm really sorry I only got to put up one today, I might have to only put one up for the rest of the week till Friday because I gotta go back to school and study for my SHSAT, so yea I'm sooooo looking forward to that ( help me). Anyway as you can see Tsukune is really screwed no matter who he picks and I promise you there will be another fight! Review and tell me if you like it so far, Oh and I almost forgot, I know this is a Mizore and Tsukune story and I promise they will end up together no matter what but I want YOU GUYS to pick who Tsukune goes to the dance with :D. I thought it would be a fun little contest for you guys to have. Anyway which ever person you guys pick the most is the person Tsukune goes to the dance with so have fun with that and I'll see you guys soon! And sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back with my 10****th**** chapter yay :D! I'm so glad you guys liked my story so far. Anyway I was reading some of the reviews you guys left and one of them made me laugh XD it wasn't really a joke but it made me laugh cause I realized that most of you guys don't get what I meant by who Tsukune picks to go to the dance with, the comment was " in a story with Tsukune/Mizore tag, you ask the readers who they want to see Tsukune with… do you see the flaw there?" Well no I don't and I'll explain why at the end, but right now you want to read so here it is! Enjoy!**

Tsukune had been nervous the whole walk back to his dorm. He didn't know which girl to ask to the dance and he HAD to go, because after class he asked Ms. Nekonome if he could skip the dance. She responded to him by standing up and walking away, ( yea it was that bad). So Tsukune had no choice but to go or he would fail is last year at this school and that's the last thing he wanted.

As Tsukune was walking back to his room Mizore been holding his hand and leaning her head on his shoulder the whole time. She noticed that he was unusually quite and this worried her. She had finally had enough of his silence and asked him what was wrong.

" Tsukune what's wrong with you, you seem a little out of it. Is it about the dance?" Mizore asked worried that Tsukune might not want to go with her.

" Yea it is" Tsukune said without thinking about it. "_Crap" _he thought to himself mentally as he tried to think of a ways to avoid her question.

" Well… what's wrong then Tsukune, you can tell me anything" Mizore said as she felt herself get very nervous on what Tsukune's response might be." Tsukune, do you not want to go to the dance with me because I'm not good enough?" Mizore asked sadly as she felt her heart ache at the thought of her true love not liking the way she was.

" What! No, no no Mizore! You got it all wrong, its just… I'm not the best dancer! I'm worried I might step all over your feet." Tsukune said as he saw Mizore sigh in relief at his answer.

" Well we don't have to dance… We could do something more…. Enjoyable" Mizore said as she leaned her face closely to Tsukune's.

" That would be nice" Tsukune said with a small blush on his face. " _If you can get Moka and Mizore out of the way first that is" _Tsukune thought to himself as Mizore kissed him softly, not caring that the other students were watching them.

Moka was one of these students, she had been watching Tsukune all day ( **A.N: Isn't that Mizore's job?) **and she did not like the fact that Mizore and him still acted lovey dovey. Moka had heard about the dance being mandatory and she knew who the perfect person to go with her was. "_I hope your ready Tsukune because by Friday night, you'll be all mine" _Moka thought as she finally stopped watching Tsukune and Mizore and headed back to the girls dormitory.

Kurmu had also heard about the dance that same day, but unlike Moka she wasn't stalking Tsukune to learn about the information. Kurumu had been crying her eyes out near the bus stop where the strange red water and cliff were. While she was crying she heard some students talking about how they had to go or they would fail.

Needless to say Kurmu had to go since her grades weren't the best you've ever seen. " But the only person I want to go with is Tsukune…" Kurumu said to herself sadly. " Fine then, that walking freezer wants a fight? Then she's sure as hell going to get one!" Kurmu said as she started to think of what dress she would wear to impress and win back Tsukune.

Tsukune had gone to his dorm, and Mizore true to her word the pervious night before was going to spent the night there with him, no matter how much he tried to convince her not to. In the end Mizore was the winner and she and Tsukune were in his room laying on his bed, since they didn't get any homework because the dance decorating would take the rest of the week to finish.

The dance was going to be help in the gym, which was huge. But because there were way to many students to fit in the gym, the dance would also be held in the school's track and field. They would decorate the field with banners and all those other party decorations.

Mizore sighed happily as she listened to Tsukune's steady heart beat. She would much prefer them to back love or make out but this was ok too… for now. Tsukune was still trying to figure out which girl to go with for the dance. Mizore was his girlfriend and she was beautiful and caring, but Moka and him had more history together and they had a stronger bound, but Kurmu was very sexy and he couldn't say he didn't consider her just a friend, after all she did fight her own mother to protect him ( so did Mizore but that's beside the point). The point was no matter which girl he picked, he would still make 2 of them very upset and that's about the last thing he wanted to happen.

" _I never thought, me of all people would be having girl problems" _Tsukune thought to himself as he chuckled to himself. Back in the human world no girl would even look twice at him, but now he had to pick between 3 gorgeous ones. " _It's funny how things turn out" _Tsukune thought to himself as he started to slowly drift off into sleep.

Mizore saw Tsukune was falling asleep and she decided to let him have his little nap, because when he woke up he was going to need all the energy he had for a very long night of love making. Mizore blushed at this very thought and soon she herself had started to fall asleep. She once again dreamt about Tsukune and how perfect their life together would be. If only she knew what lied ahead for the both of them.

**Author's Note: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed my chapter, it was a little short since it's a school night and I have to study and do my homework. Anyway as I said at the beginning of this chapter I would explain why I chose for you guys to pick who Tsukune goes to the dance with. I wanted you guys to pick because to me it would be a boring story if all story it was about Tsukune and Mizore and their relationship don't you agree? It's more interesting to see the struggle of who gets Tsukune and how they got the right to call him their boyfriend! Like I said in the end Mizore will win but that doesn't mean Tsukune will be with her all the way till that point. Anyway I hope I cleared that up. But if your still a little confused, feel free to tell me :D! Anyway don't forget to review and remember, if you guys want a good story you can't have Mizore and Tsukune 100% of the time! Anyway I'll see you guys soon and sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter, I was in a rush.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Did you miss me? Of course you didn't you missed my story, anyway I'm sorry I haven't updated as much as I usually do but I'm here now and I'm gonna give ya another chapter :D! Since tomorrow is half a day at my school tomorrow, I'm going to find time to make you guys another chapter, hopefully 3 or 4 chapters will be enough to make it up to you guys. But enough talk enjoy the story! And I'll see you at the bottom :D!**

Moka's P.O.V

I couldn't stop thinking about Tsukune. He was all I could think about the whole day, I don't know why I couldn't get him out of my head! No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't stop thinking about that big brown eyed cutie! I've never really felt true love before, but I'm positive that I was in love with Tsukune.

This gave me even more reason to fight for him! I wouldn't lose to Mizore! She couldn't just take away Tsukune from me! Not only did I treasure my friendship with him but now that I knew I might even love Tsukune more than a friend. There was no way in hell I was going to just let him slip through my hands! I'd die before I even let that happen!

My plan was going to make sure that Tsukune was all mine and not that stupid snow woman's. It was a simple yet very wicked plan if I do say so myself. The night before the dance I would ask Tsukune to take me to the dance with him. I would make sure we were alone so even if he said no, I could seduce him into saying yes.

I wasn't very happy about the next part of my plan but it had to be done. Once Tsukune and I were at the dance I would make sure that Mizore saw me kissing him when we were there. Hopefully this would break her icy heart and she would leave the dance for the rest of the night, leaving Tsukune all to me. Mizore is my friend but Tsukune means more to me so it didn't matter if someone else had to get hurt in the process of me getting him.

After Mizore was out of the picture I would make sure that Kurumu would be at the dance so she could see me and Tsukune on the verge of having sex in the backroom of the gym, even though I wouldn't do it there. It would just be a show for Kurumu. This would surely break her heart and she would also leave the dance. I haven't seen Kurumu in a while but I knew she would show up since her grades weren't the best ever. I also knew she would go after Tsukune so my plan was full proof (I hope).

This is the part I'm really not thrilled about. I would drug Tsukune's drink. I need to make sure that he doesn't try to go after Mizore or Kurumu so I would drug his drink before any of this might happened. This would stop Tsukune from moving too quickly so he couldn't chase after Kurumu or Mizore no matter how much he wanted to. I would then lead Tsukune to my dorm and seduce him into making love with me. After that he would finally see that I was the one he loved truly loved and not Mizore.

As I thought over my plan several times I couldn't help but think what would happen if Mizore and Kurumu wouldn't leave the dance. If they didn't leave then that'll would ruin everything! I had to make sure no matter what happened that Mizore and Kurumu would be out of the way for good.

"I wonder if Yukari would mind helping me with my plan. She doesn't seem to like Tsukune anymore so hopefully she will," I said to myself as I thought of ways Yukari could help me with my devious plan.

"**_Well well well, look who took my advice and finally started fighting for what's yours_**," I heard a voice say.

"Well you were right, Tsukune is mine and I won't let anyway get in the way of that," I said knowing I was talking to my inner self.

"_**That's good, but don't get too cocky. Many things can go wrong with your plan so you must be prepared to do whatever it takes to make sure it does not fail, do you understand?**_" asked my inner self.

"Yes I understand and don't worry, I will make sure I'm prepared for anything that happens. Nothing will stop me from getting Tsukune back from the snow cone maker," I said with confidence.

_**"Good then, I will leave you to it**_," and with that my inner self was gone.

I had a long night planned. I had to make sure nothing went wrong with my plan and I had to make sure Tsukune wouldn't be near Mizore or Kurumu.

"Mizore, I hope you haven't got to attached to my Tsukune, because by Friday night he would be all mine," I said to myself as I started to think of any flaws in my plan. Only 4 more days to go…

**Author's note: hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my chapter, I know it was kinda short but it's Monday after all so I had to cut time short, but I promise my next chapter will be longer! I want to thank .56 for helping come up with a idea for my next few chapters, and I also want to thank Phantom of the Darkness for helping me edit my mistakes! Anyway I'll see you guys tomorrow and I promise my next chapter will be longer. See you guys soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kurumu's P.O.V**

My plan was perfect. The dance was only a 3 days away and by the time the dance arrives, Tsukune would be all mine. I sat in my room thinking about Tsukune and how he couldn't see that the both of us were meant to be. It was so irritating! How could he not see that the two of us were meant for each other!

He was all mine and mine alone! Not that stupid snow woman's or that annoying pink haired vampire's. "He'll be all mine soon enough," I said to myself as I pulled Tsukune's school shirt up to my nose. I had stolen it the night Mizore and I had the fight. I saw Mizore take his underwear while he was in the shower but I didn't say anything, not wanting to blow my cover. His scent was so unique it just drove me insane! If only it was him I was holding and not his shirt.

As I continued to smell Tsukune's intoxicating scent, I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift back to my plan. It was simply perfect, on the night before the dance I would ask and seduce Tsukune to take me with him. Knowing him, he will not say no and he will end up taking me with him. I planned to seduce a few other male students so they could help me for the rest of my plan.

The other male students would keep watch for Moka and Mizore so they would not interfere with my plan. I would use my succubus charm on him (even though I promised not to, but it's the only way) and take him back to my room. There I would have my way with Tsukune, whether he likes it or not. Tsukune had been the only one capable to take off Moka's Rosario, so I didn't have to worry about the true Moka showing up and killing my fun with Tsukune.

Once my "guards" were done with Mizore and Moka, I would have had my way with Tsukune and he would finally see that he belongs with me and not those nuisances. "_By the time Friday night is over, Tsukune would never look at another gir_l," I thought to myself as I felt sleep wash over me. As I slept I dreamt about Tsukune, and how he and I would get married.

The next day I actually went to class, I didn't really want to but I had to if I didn't want my grades to drop any lower than they already were. I didn't walk with the group today, seeing Mizore all over Tsukune would push me over the edge and I couldn't break down again. By the time I was in class the others were already there including Moka.

As I took my seat I next to Tsukune I saw him look at me and give me a worried look. I guess he knew something was wrong since I didn't try to give him a hug or anything like that this morning. The last time I saw him, Mizore had said they were dating and Tsukune confirmed it.

"Good morning Kurumu," Tsukune said trying to start a conversation with me.

"Good morning Tsukune," I said to him. I might not have shown it this morning but on the inside I was fighting the urge to throw Mizore out the window and have my way with Tsukune in front of everyone.

Even though i wanted to (I mean really REALLY wanted to) I didn't since I knew it would only cause more conflict between Mizore and myself.

"Are you okay? I started to worry about you when you didn't come to class yesterday" Tsukune said.

"Yea I'm fine Tsukune no need to worry," I said as I gave him a smile which seemed to ease him a little.

"Okay Kurumu if you say so, but if something's wrong please tell me," Tsukune said to me.

When he said this my heart skipped a few beats. "He's so sweet" I thought to myself as I smiled.

"Don't worry Tsukune by the end of this week I'll be happier than you've ever seen," I said to him. This made him smile and he finally seemed to drop the subject.

The whole time Tsukune and I were talking, Mizore and Moka were giving me death glares. They obviously didn't like that I had Tsukune's attention, but this only made me smile.

As I was enjoying my little triumph over the two girls, Ms. Nekonome walked into class cheerfully.

"Good morning class! I hope you are all well rested -meow- because we all have a busy day of decorating planned for today!"

Everyone in class including Tsukune and myself cheered at this statement. I was just glad I didn't have to do any work today. I wasn't here the day Ms. Nekonome had announced we wouldn't be working for the rest of the work, so when Yukari told me this I was happy needless to say.

Today was just going my way! We had up in groups and I ended up with Tsukune! When Ms. Nekonome told me that I would be paired with Tsukune for decorating, the temperature in the room changed drastically.

I turned towards Mizore and saw her looking back at me with death glares. I won't lie, the way she looked at me with those eyes gave me the creeps but I didn't care! I could finally have some alone time with Tsukune. Maybe I won't have to wait until the dance to make Tsukune mine...

**Author's Note: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I think it's kinda short but I can't really tell since I'm about to go eat with my family. Anyway i hope you guys have a Happy Thanksgiving Break, and i'll see you guys later :D!And sorry if their are any mistakes in this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy with school and studying and hanging out with friends, all that usual stuff. But enough about my stupid social life, a few of you guys really wanted me to make another chapter so I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for to long, so here it is! Enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom!**

The guilt was eating away at Tsukune, the stress wasn't helping him either. Tsukune had been worrying about the dance all day, and the fact that Mizore thought he would go with her wasn't helping him. She seemed to be as nervous as he was but for different reasons.

Mizore was worried what she would wear to impress the love of her life, she kept questioning him about his favorite colors and what kind of patterns he liked. Mizore had never been this nervous for anything in her life, especially a boy. But because Tsukune meant more to her then anything in her life, she was determined to impress him.

Tsukune had asked Yukari to help him study again like she did when Tsukune and his friends came here their first year, but Yukari was to busy packing to go visit her family for the weekend. Since Yukari was the only student at Yokai Academy who had perfect grades, the teachers all agreed that she would be the only one who didn't have to go to the dance if she didn't want to, and it wouldn't affect her grade.

Since Yukari didn't have a date for the dance and she missed her parents she deiced to visit them for the weekend, so she didn't have time to help Tsukune even though he begged her at one point (yes he's that desperate).

So this left Tsukune right back to where he started, deciding on which girl to take to the dance with him.

"Ugh this night could not get any worse," Tsukune said as he walked out of the school around 8 p.m up late decorating with some other students. Kurumu had left early to do some "planning" she called it. Tsukune didn't question it so he let her leave. As he was walking towards the boy's dormitory he felt icy hands wrap around him.

"Guess who," said the person to Tsukune who immediately knew it was Mizore.

"Well it's around winter time and your hands are cold sooo I'm guessing Santa," Tsukune said playfully, earning him a light hit on the arm as Mizore let go.

"Oh haha very funny" Mizore said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Tsukune turned around to face his girlfriend and was greeted with a light kiss.

_"If only she knew what pain I've caused her already"_ Tsukune thought sadly as Mizore finished kissing him. As Tsukune looked into Mizore's eyes, he felt his heart drop. The girl he now called his girlfriend looked at him with innocent and loving eyes, while he could not do the same.

"_I have to tell her. I just have to, if I don't I'll drive myself insane_," Tsukune thought as he prepared himself for the worse.

"Mizore I have to telling you something very important," Tsukune said as he backed away from Mizore, not wanting to be to close when he told her the bad news.

"What is it Tsukune?" Mizore asked as she kept taking a step forward every time Tsukune took a step back, Mizore loved to be as close to him as possible but that was about to change.

Tsukune took a breath and prepared himself for Mizore attack. "Mizore…. Remember that night when you slept over and Moka came to give me a paper?" Tsukune asked

"Yea what about it?" Mizore asked not seeing where he was heading with this conversation.

"When you left….. Moka came back and she…. Her and I….." Tsukune said, not able to finish the sentence

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what Tsukune was trying to tell Mizore, when Mizore finally connected the dots, she did nothing.

She didn't do or say a thing, she just stood there hoping Tsukune would say he was pulling a joke, a cruel twisted joke. But he never did.

"Mizore I'm sorry, she just came into my room and she-"

"Shut up."

"But Mizore I'm-"

"I said shut up."

"Mizore please listen I- _hmpft_!" Tsukune didn't get to finish his sentence because he was punched into a nearby tree.

"I SAID SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR…. YOUR LIES!" Mizore screamed as her heart shattered. Tsukune, the boy she thought she loved had cheated on her with Moka, a person who she thought was her friend.

As Tsukune made contact with the tree, there was a loud - _CRACK_- sound as the tree broke from the impact of Tsukune being punched into it.

"Ouch, ok I had that coming but Mizore please forgive me, I know it was stupid and -_hmpft_!" Mizore had jumped on top of Tsukune, her ice claws ready to slice him to bits for the pain he caused her.

Tsukune prepared himself for the worst as he closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. Instead something watery hit him on the face, confused by this Tsukune looked up to see Mizore crying. Mizore had started crying, her eyes were slowing turning a little red due to the fact she was crying so much.

Mizore wanted to hurt Tsukune for the pain he had caused her, she really did. But she couldn't force herself to do it. Instead she turned her hands back to normal and slapped him.

She didn't use her full monster strength in the slap, but it was enough to tell Tsukune that he had seriously fucked up.

As Mizore got up she ran away into the woods that were icy cold now due to the fact Mizore's emotions were out of control. Tsukune hadn't been paying attention to his surrounding until now, as he looked around it looked like Yokai Academy had, had a early snow storm.

"Well at least I know I did the right thing by telling her the truth," Tsukune said out loud to himself as he stood up and once again started walking towards the boys dormitory. He knew if he chased Mizore she would only be more angry at him and most likely kill him on sight.

As Tsukune made it back to the boys dormitory he quickly went up the stairs and opened his room's door. But Tsukune didn't expect to see someone was there waiting for him.****

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I ended the chapter there but I wanted to build suspense and I think I nailed it! Anyway I'm very very very veeeerrry sorry I didn't update for like 2 or 3 weeks and I promise I will never make you guys wait that long for a chapter ever again! I should have a chapter up by Friday or Saturday or maybe even tomorrow depending what mood I'm in. Oh and big thanks to .56 he helped me come up with some ideas for some future chapter soon to come and I thought he should be thanked for that, anyway I'll see you guys later and I'm sorry if there are some mistakes in this chapter :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter that a lot of people seem to be very interested which is shocking since this started out as something I wanted to do for fun, but I appreciate the support so I'm just gonna suck it up today and make you guys another chapter :D! Since it's Wednesday and I try to make these chapters close to real date times and my school is actually having a dance now ( didn't see that coming) I'm gonna HAVE to get to writing the dance chapter eventually sooo that's like 2 or 3 chapters away 1 if I'm in a good mood. Anyway enough talk, and I'll see you at the bottom :D!**

When Tsukune walked into his room he didn't expect to find someone already there waiting for him. It was Mizore of all people! **( Author's note: hahaha didn't expect that did ya :P?)** Mizore saw Tsukune at the door and once she did she had to fight the urge to rip him to shreds even though he really disserved it.

Tsukune didn't know how to feel or react when he saw Mizore in his room, at first he felt happy because he thought she came to forgive him, but then he felt terror because the moment they made eye contact her eyes didn't have that sparkle in them it usual had when she was around him.

" Mizore why are you here?" Tsukune asked nervously, getting ready to run if things got to crazy.

" I'm here to tell you we are not longer a couple Tsukune Aono" Mizore said with no emotion **( Author's note: shit she used his last name, she must mean business) **

Tsukune was now the one to feel heart break. He expected Mizore to be mad at him for a while, maybe even furious but to break up with him meant she really didn't want anything to do with him.

" Your serious aren't you?" Tsukune asked with no emotion in his voice.

" As serious as your cheating ass!" Mizore said with a voice of anger. She couldn't hold back her emotions anymore, she finally let her rage get the best of her and out of pure rage she grew her ice claws and hit Tsukune with it.

This sent Tsukune flying through 3 walls since his back was still facing the hallway the whole time. Blood was slowing running out of Tsukune's mouth as he coughed, hoping that Mizore wouldn't kill him right then and there.

But when Tsukune finally had enough energy to stand back up, Mizore was gone. She didn't leave a single trace to show that she was ever there ( minus the sending Tsukune flying through 3 walls which were actually rooms to 3 other male students )

Tsukune's body felt like it had just been hit by a train and Mizore was the conductor driving it. Unknown to both Mizore and Tsukune, Ginei had been watching the whole time.

" Interesting, very interesting" Ginei said as he walked back to his dorm, knowing Tsukune would be just fine

The next day everything was just wrong, Mizore ignored Tsukune the whole time they were decorating. Kurumu was no where to be found and every time he looked at Moka, she was always staring at him which freaked him out a little

" Great, this is such a awesome day" Tsukune said sarcastically as he continued to carry some boxes to the gym for other students to use for decorations.

Unknown to Tsukune, even though Mizore seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder, she had been watching him like a hawk all day. She watched him closely because she wanted to make sure Moka and Kurumu didn't touch her Tsukune.

Yes, even though Tsukune had lied, cheated and broke her heart she still had feelings for him, one reason is because he was honest with her. He didn't have to tell her that he cheated but she appreciated it even though she wanted to kill Moka for touching Tsukune in the first place.

Mizore then realized something. Moka had intentionally slept with Tsukune to get back at her for dating him. And now that they weren't dating…

" _Oh that sneaky sneaky bitch, fine then this means war" _Mizore thought as she watched Moka give her a satisfied smirk/

**Author's Note: Hey guys I hope you like the chapter, sorry it's short I wrote this in the morning and I have to go to school now so I was in a rush, Mizore as you can see is our for blood now and she's so gonna get some! Ohhh I smell a fight coming! But who knows? Oh wait I do :D! Anyway I'll update soon and I'll see you guys later, oh and sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter, I was really rushing and I may have messed up a lot. See you guys soon :D!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey guys I have a shit load of homework, so I decided to write this chapter just cause I wanted too and not cause I wanted to blow it off….. Eh who am I kidding. Anyway off that topic, my last chapter was my shortest one ever since it was in the morning and I had to go to school, but give me some credit I did pretty good for 20 minutes. Anyway like I said in my last chapter Mizore is out for blood, and she's sure as hell gonna get some the question is who's? ( enjoy that mind fuck :D). Anyway enough talk I'll see you at the bottom!**

The dance was two days away and tension was high between Moka and Mizore. Each girl knew the other wanted to hurt them more then anything, but since it was still school hours they held their urge to kill each other inside of them. Tsukune didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary between the girls, the most he saw from them were when they were giving each other glares but that's about it.

Mizore was racking her brain on what to do, she couldn't attack Moka, and she couldn't keep her away from Tsukune now since she broke up with him. This was making Mizore feel very irritated, the feeling of being helpless and not being able to do anything.

Moka seemed to have the advantage here, but there was one thing she didn't know. She didn't know that Mizore and Tsukune had broken up the previous night, as far as she knew she still couldn't touch Tsukune without Mizore attacking her.

"Hey Moka," Tsukune said as the students started going to lunch. Moka smiled to herself, happy that things might go smoother then she had hoped.

"Hi Tsukune," Moka said in her usual cheerful self. As soon as she caught Tsukune's scent, she had a hard time holding her self back." Um Tsukune, it's been a while since I've drank your blood, do you mind if I…." Moka trailed off, looking at the ground shyly.

"Oh sure no problem." Tsukune said with a smile on his face.

"Mizore won't mind?" Moka asked a bit nervous since she know she didn't stand a chance against Mizore in her current form.

"It's fine, she um broke up with me last night." Tsukune said sadly, as he recalled the memory of the previous night.

Moka's heart sang in joy, out of pure joy Moka screamed out loud which surprised Tsukune and the surrounding students. But Moka didn't really care she had to take advantage of this moment before Mizore or even Kurumu made a move on Tsukune.

"Oh… I mean I'm sorry Tsukune, you must feel terrible, here let me make you feel better." Moka said as she leaned in and kissed Tsukune on the lips. Tsukune was very shocked by this but he did nothing to tell her to stop. Mizore was watching the whole time and her anger was so high students were frozen solid just by walking past Mizore because of her rage. Moka was watching this over Tsukune's shoulder, she smiled into this kiss even more then she already was when she saw this happen.

_"That's right, keep watching you ice freak_."Moka thought as she finished kissing Tsukune. As Moka let go of Tsukune she was hit with a huge ice boulder which knocked her into a tree. This caused some students to look at the commotion, while others looked for the cause of the ice boulder.

Mizore had her legs apart from each others and her hands in front of her as, she was breathing heavily from holding back her rage for so long, she didn't care if she got in trouble for attacking Moka anymore, right now all she cared about was making sure Moka **never** got to kiss Tsukune ever again in her life. Tsukune was both shocked and terrified. He didn't know if he should try and stop Mizore or not, because either way he knew he'd get his ass kicked.

"I'M GOING TO **MURDER **YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Mizore shouted as she starting running towards Moka, while her hands changed into ice claws. Moka who still had the ice boulder in front of her was still trying to recover from the sudden attack. Tsukune, even though he was scared out of his mind, stepped in front of Mizore's path. Big mistake.

Tsukune didn't even get one word out before he was punched into a tree right next to Moka's. Even though Mizore still had feeling for Tsukune, she would not watch him kiss another girl right in front of her, she'd die before she let that happen. The punch Mizore had gave Tsukune was more of a "tap" in Mizore's opinion.** (Author's note: That's one hell of a tap).** As Moka finally got the ice bolder off of her and started to recover from Mizore's bolder attack, she saw Tsukune next to her in pain.

Moka did what any person would do if they had a unfair advantage, she evened the playing field. Moka used Tsukune hand to take off her Rosario, and in a flash small bats were forming around Moka and soon she was in her true form.

"Now tell me," Moka said her voice filled with venom. As she spoke she looked at Mizore. "Who were you calling a piece of shit?"  
**  
Author's Note: Hey guys! As you can see shit just got real between Moka and Mizore! Sorry this chapter was kinda short, but I have to do this homework eventually ( sadly ). Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'll TRY and make another one before the night is over, all though I highly doubt I'll be able to, but I'll still try. Review and tell me what you guys think, or don't this is for you guys so I don't really have anything to lose. Anyway I'll see you guys later and sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter :D**


	16. Chapter 16

** Author's Note: Yes I finally got around to updating the story :D! I know i said i would never make you guys wait more than 2 weeks but my computer started being a dick and stopped working so i had to get it fixed and blah blah blah. But anyway since it's fixed now I'm coming back with some new chapters! I've had plenty of time to think so i should update a lot to make up for lost time. Enough of me talking, on with the story! And I'll see you at the bottom :D.**

Moka stood up and and dusted herself off as she faced Mizore. Moka was furious with the young snow woman, she couldn't believe she had the guts to fight against her after the first time the fought. " You must have a death wish if you're trying to fight me again Mizore" Moka said in a angry tone as she started walking towards Mizore.

Mizore was scared out of her mind she knew she didn't stand a chance against Moka now that she was in her true form, and she certainly didn't want to get beaten again like she did the first time they fought. _" Come on think, THINK! What can i do to even the odds with Moka!" _Mizore thought to herself as she took a step back every time Moka took a step towards her.

As Mizore was backing away she saw the still frozen students around her due to her earlier rage. _"Thats it! " _Mizore thought to herself as she thought of a plan to beat the vampire. " It's you who must have a death wish Moka, you think I'm afraid of you now that your Rosario is off?" Mizore said, knowing this would make Moka angry, and she was right.

" You cocky little bastard, you think you can beat me?" Moka said angrier than before. " It's time that you **learn your place!**" Moka said as she charged at Mizore in the blink of an eye.

Mizore was expecting this reaction and quickly jumped out of the way and into a nearby tree. As Mizore landed into the tree, there was a small crater where she use to be standing. The cause of it was Moka's kick landing where Mizore was originally standing at. If Mizore had stood there for 2 more second her life would have been over, and she knew it.

" Aww look who has gotten slow" Mizore teased from the tree " What's wrong Moka I thought you said I had a death wish" Mizore smirked as she saw Moka grow angrier by the second. " I guess all those monsters you beat were just a bunch of flukes. You're just a **weakling**" This pushed Moka over the edge.

" **THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! AND I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE OF IT!"** Moka said furiously. Never had Moka been more angry in her life. She had never wanted to kill anyway so much in her life. She could not stand being called weak and she couldn't stand how Mizore thought she was better than her now.

Moka jumped towards the tree and punched Mizore out of it, Mizore didn't have time to react or dodge the attack like she did last time. Moka punched Mizore right out of the tree and right into the school cafeteria. As Mizore went flying through the brick wall of the school Tsukune finally seemed to wake up from being knocked out my Mizore's " tap."

As he recovered he saw Moka punch Mizore through the wall and into the cafeteria. " Damn it not another fight I have to protect Mizore or Moka will tear her to shreds!" Tsukune said as he stood up and ran towards the cafeteria. Before Tsukune could go into the cafeteria, Kurumu stopped him, she had been hiding on the roof of the school watching the whole thing and now that Tsukune was about to get involved she had to stop him.

" I'm sorry Tsukune but I can't let you pass, you'll be crushed or even killed" Kurumu said as she blocked Tsukune's path.

" Kurumu I have to try and stop that fight even if it means me dying Tsukune said getting angry due to the fact Kurumu was still not letting him pass. Tsukune then remembered he had to keep his rage in check or his holy lock would break even more.

" Kurumu let me pass **now**" Tsukune said trying to keep his rage down.

" I'm sorry Tsukune but you leave me no choice" Kurumu said as she looked Tsukune in the eyes.

" Wait what are you talking abo... " Tsukune didn't finished his sentence because Kurumu had punched Tsukune and knocked him out cold.

Back with Mizore and Moka, Mizore had recovered from Moka's punch which surprised Moka since it took one hit to make Mizore surrender last time. Mizore was now running away from Moka, not because she was afraid but because she now putting her plan into motion. " _That's right, keep following me" _Mizore thought as Moka was closely behind her and getting closer.

" WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THAT BIG TALK? DID YOU LOSE YOUR NERVE YOU LITTLE BITCH?" Moka screamed as she chased Mizore through the school.

" Not at all, just thought you could use a jog to try and lose a few pounds off those heavyweight boulders you call breast, I didn't realize that Kurumu wasn't the only cow in our group!" Mizore kept her taunts up the whole run through the school and Moka was getting more angry by the second.

" YOU LITTLE BITCH! STOP RUNNING SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Moka screamed as Mizore turned a corner and vanished from her site. As Moka turned the corner she noticed a sign above the door that said **" POOL" **in big bold letters. " _Ha this sneaky bitch thought she could beat me if she got me into the pool huh? Too bad I won't let that happen" _ Moka thought as she opened the door which lead to the pool where the swimming team practiced.

As Moka walked into the open, a bucket of water fell on her, causing her to feel weak immediately. Shocked by this Moka didn't also expect to be pushed into the pool by Mizore.

Mizore smiled as she watched Moka get out of the pool and small bits of electricity flash around her as she tried to regain herself, but Mizore just took a handful of water and threw it on Moka making her squirm more.

" Now then," Mizore said as she cracked her knuckles and turned her hand into her ice claws " the real fight starts **NOW**"

**Author's Note: Hey guys I hope you liked the new chapter, I bet you thought Mizore was fucked right? WRONG! Mizore is awesome and there's now way I'm gonna watch her get the crap beaten out of her in my story :D! Anyway now that my computer is fixed i should be able to make more chapters so watch out for those coming out soon enough, I should have another by tomorrow night if my computer works with me. Anyway hope you guys like the chapter and see ya soon! And sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm writing this chapter from my school since my teacher let me use the computer and is ok with me writing a new chapter for you guys. This chapter may be kind of short but it's still better then nothing, but anyway on with the story and I'll see you at the bottom.**

Mizore hit Moka in her chest, knocking her into the fence that surrounded the pool. Mizore didn't give Moka a chance to recover, as soon as Moka made contact with the fence she quickly ran to her and started pounding on her with her claws.

Moka was getting cut all over her body as Mizore's ice claws ripped through most of her cloths and started to cut her skin a bit. Most of the water was off of Moka's body, this gave her the chance to counter and hit Mizore right into the pool.

"I will admit you caught me off guard with the water, but if you think your going to beat me because of this little stunt you pulled, your sadly mistaken." Moka said even though she was in a lot of pain.

As Mizore resurfaced from being knocked into the pool, she had a smile on her face. "You talk big for someone who is at a clear disadvantage here, we both know as long as I have water by my side your going to have a very hard time trying to beat me." Mizore said she jumped out of the pool, her cloths soaking wet.

"Oh please I can beat you with both hands tide behind my back, you're just a weak snow woman after all." Moka said as she kept talking big even though she knew she knew Mizore had the upper hand at the moment.

Mizore quickly dashed towards Moka and grabbed her witch surprised Moka. Mizore threw Moka right into the pool and jumped in right after her. Moka did her best to try and get out of the pool, but Mizore kept pulling her back in.

"You've been in my way for far to long Moka," Mizore said as she punched Moka in the face, sending Moka flying to the other side of the pool. "And I'm finally going to have my chance to finish you off for all those times you stole Tsukune's attention from me!" Mizore said as she started to get angry.

Mizore reached Moka and once again started to pound on her. Mizore's punches were soon fueled by anger as she started to beat Moka, never stopping to take a break. Mizore knew she might kill Moka if she kept this up, due to the fact that they were in water which made Moka's fast recovery skill useless. But honestly Mizore didn't care, to be honest Mizore enjoyed it!

Mizore was finally glad to give the vampire what she deserved for all those times she stole Tsukune's attention, for all those times Tsukune had ignored her for Moka. She was glad she was stronger than Moka for once and she knew Moka couldn't do anything to stop her.

Moka had passed out at this point and was on the verge of death. Mizore knew one more punch would end the vampire's life.

"Goodbye you piece of shit " Mizore said as she brung her hand down to delivery the final punch, but right before her hand made contact with Moka's face, someone grabbed Mizore's hand stopping her from killing the vampire

**Author's Note: Hey guys I know this chapter is kinda of dark sort of but I'm around people i barely like so yea you can imagine i'm not in the best mood, anyway i'll see you guys later and sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hey guys I know it's been a while since I updated but I have a good reason, remember when I said my computer was being a dick? Yea well know I don't have one…. It's a long story but anyway until further notice I'm going to have to update from my school which is just soooo great. Anyway enough of me whining, on with the story, enjoy! And I'll see you at the bottom.**

Mizore would have ended Moka's life right then and there. At the moment she wanted nothing more but to just end the vampire's life right then and there but someone stopped her. As she turned around to face the person who stopped her from ending her enemy's life, she saw none other then Ginei.

"I think she's had enough Mizore" Ginei said calmly as Mizore struggled to loosen the grip Ginei had on her hand.

"No! I won't stop until she's dead! If I let her live she'll just steal Tsukune away from me again! I won't let her steal away **MY** Tsukune again!" Mizore said as she struggled even harder to free her hand from the werewolf.

" Your Tsukune? That's funny since I remember you telling him that you and him were no longer a couple." Ginei said as a small smirk formed on the sides of his lips as Mizore stopped trying to free her hand.

They both stood motionless in the pool for a good minute, as Mizore let what Ginei said sink in.

"How did you kn-"

"Next time you break up with your boyfriend, try not to make it in the boy's dormitory." Ginei said as he finally let go of Mizore's hand and walked towards Moka's unconscious body.

"I'll be taking Moka to the nurse's office now I'll see you later Mizore, oh and Mizore before I go, you should really rethink the whole ' Tsukune is mine' idea. You broke up with him which means he has the right to be with anyone he wants now. You'll have to accept that fact now that you two are no longer dating." With that Ginei walked back into the school with Moka in his hands.

Mizore was left there in her thoughts " Whoever he wants…?" Mizore said as she started to go back to the girls dormitory.

**Author's Note: Hey guys I know this chapter is short but again I'm at school soooo yea anyway I'll try my best to make more chapters soon, anyway I'll see you guys later! ( by the way not my best work here but it's something at least )  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hey guys I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry about that but it's annoying as HELL to work when someone is asking "what are you writing" every 3 minutes. Anyway there was a viewer who said that my last chapter didn't reach the 500 words mark, and he was right so props to him for actually mentioning how I've been slacking. ( yes I still read reviews for my story even when I don't update.) ANYWAY, I'm using my friends computer at his house which is way better then at my school, now since I haven't updated in about 2 months if I'm right, I'm going to start making each chapter about 1,000 words long again since I've been slacking on short chapters. I guess that's the least you guys deserve, anyway enough of me talking, on with the story! And see you at the bottom :D!**

As Tsukune started to wake up, he felt an aching pain in his head where he had been hit. As he reached his hand up to feel the now forming bruise, he winced in pain as his hand touched the sensitive area. "Ouch, ugh what happened? Where am I?" Tsukune asked out loud as he looked around the unfamiliar room. As Tsukune tried to get up, he felt a heavy wait on his chest. Tsukune froze, knowing the feeling all too well. _"Please tell me I didn't do what I think I did!"_ Tsukune told himself as he nervously tried to think about the current situation he was in. _"OK think, what's the last thing you can remember was?" _ Tsukune thought as he racked his brain for the most recent memory.

As Tsukune was lying in what he assumed was a bed, he felt the person on his chest, shift in their sleep. "Mmm…Tsukune…" the voice said which he immediately recognized to be Kurumu. As scared as Tsukune was, he could not deny he felt comfortable next to the blue haired succubus. He wasn't with Mizore anymore so maybe he should give Kurumu and Moka a chance at trying to date him.

"Maybe I should try and move on…" Tsukune wondered. As he finished his sentence, Kurumu started to wake from her sleep, as she woke up she stretched Tsukune noticed that both his and her cloths were still on, this small fact brought Tsukune a bit a relief knowing that Kurumu didn't take advantage of him while he was unconscious.

"Tsukune…?" Kurumu asked rubbing her eyes, still trying to rub sleep out of them.

"Um hey Kurumu, sleep well?" Tsukune asked not knowing what else to say in a situation like this. He was in a bed with a incredibly sexy girl, who was more than willing to have sex with him if he asked, so what was stopping him? The fact that Kurumu was giving him her puppy dogs (without trying) wasn't helping him. But before Tsukune could even start thinking of getting laid, he needed to figure out how Kurumu even got into a bed in the first place.

"Well now that you mention it, I slept like baby with you next to me. You make a great pillow Tsukune" Kurumu blushed as she said this. Tsukune also blushed at Kurumu's comment.

"Um thanks Kurumu. Kurumu do you mind explaining why I'm in bed with you in the first place?" Tsukune asked as he started to get out of the bed, and get a better view of the room he was in, which he assumed was Kurumu's room since the room looked a lot like his room but a slightly bigger bathroom and "living room" area.

Kurumu got behind Tsukune as he looked around the room; once she reached him she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her G-cup breasts. Tsukune was blushing madly as he felt Kurumu's breast on his back. Even though they were both fully clothed, he could still get a good feel of her humungous breasts.

"Well Moka and Mizore were fighting and you wanted to go after them, but I knew you would get really hurt if you went chasing after them." Kurumu said as she stated to work both her hands to the front of Tsukune's shirt. "So I did the only thing I could to stop you from going after them, I knocked you out and snuck you back to my room during all the commotion Moka and Mizore were causing." Kurumu said as she started to unbutton Tsukune's shirt, Tsukune showed no sign of stopping her, he just listened to her and waited for her to finish herself. "I hope your not mad Tsukune, I just couldn't stand the idea of you getting hurt again." Kurumu said as she finished unbuttoning Tsukune's shirt and let it fall to the floor.

"Kurumu, you shouldn't hav-"

"Shh Tsukune don't think about them right now. Just think about you and me." Kurumu said as she turned Tsukune around and kissed him. Tsukune's mind went completely blank after that, Kurumu's kiss was sweet like sugar and yet sour like a lemon. The kiss was very satisfying to say the least. Tsukune wrapped his arms around Kurumu's waste and deepened the kiss. Little did Tsukune know, the reason Kurumu's kiss was so different this time was because she had charmed this kiss. Kurumu knew she promised not to try and win Tsukune over by using her succubus powers, but now it seemed like the only way she was going to come out on top.

As Kurumu stopped charming her kiss for the risk of making Tsukune her slave forever, he still continued to kiss her. The thing about a succubus's kiss is that if they charm the kiss for more than a minute, the person becomes your slave forever, but since Kurumu didn't want Tsukune to be a thoughtless body forever like her previous boy toys, she made sure to stop charming it after thirty seconds. Because of this, Tsukune would be charmed for about two hours, but with what Kurumu was planning to do with him, 2 hours was all she needed….

Tsukune, even though he was temporarily charmed did not try to fight the charm like he did the first time Kurumu used this on him. In fact Tsukune couldn't even tell that he was charmed at all! To him this was just natural, sure thoughts of Mizore were still lingering in the back of his head but, she had broken up with him and she was the one who seemed to not want anything to do with him anymore, so why shouldn't he sleep with Kurumu? Why shouldn't he try and move on? All these thoughts vanished as Kurumu took off her shirt and pulled Tsukune back into the bed…

**Author's Note: Hey guys I know this chapter seems to be about how Tsukune is falling for Kurumu but trust me this is all a part of my plan that I've had plenty of time to think over. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter and I wish I could make it longer but like I said this isn't my computer and I don't have all the time in the world to write this chapter. Anyway I'll try to update on the weekends from my friend's house regularly but who knows what will happen. Until then I hope this chapter made up for lost time. I know I usually don't tell you guys to review but now I'm eager to hear what you guys think about the latest chapter so review please. Anyway I'll hopefully see you guys soon and sorry if there are any grammar mistakes in this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Well hey guys I have an announcement to make and no I'm not quitting my story ( what are you fucking nuts?). I wanted to say that I'm VERY VERY VERRRY sorry that I don't update like I usually do but that's changing now along with some other things. For one I'm going to start updating regularly on the weekends because now I finally a computer again! Here comes the good/bad news for you guys. The good news is yes I will still be updating my story but the bad news is you'll probably get them on Sundays or Saturday nights. This is because I'm going to start getting serious and making chapters A LOT longer for you guys maybe around 5 or 6 thousand words per chapter from now on. Of course if you guys want chapters quicker I would be more then happy to keep giving you around 1 to 2 thousand words if you want but with the 5 or 6 thousand word option you'll be getting about 2 or 3 chapters in one! Now you all no I'm a dude of the people so it's really up to you guys what you want to me because either way you'll still be getting chapters from me so it's a win-win situation. Anyway I'll begin to start writing the next chapter around tomorrow night ( because we all know I'm a fast typer) so that should be plenty of time for you guys to tell me what you want me to do, so what are you waiting for? Go head and tell me what's it gonna be! I'll see you guys later, it's good to be back :D! P.S I'm going to start naming my chapters.**


End file.
